


Discord and Rhyme

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 80's Music, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie introduces Venom to music.





	Discord and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [音韵律动](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657216) by [Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken)



Once or twice a week, if they were in town and Eddie wasn’t busy on a story, he and Venom would suit up and go looking for trouble. 

Eddie like to think of it as ‘patrolling’, but in his heart he knew ‘shopping’ was closer to the truth. Venom needed to eat, no matter how much Eddie didn’t enjoy the process, either morally or just as a pastime.

Tonight it was only maybe fifteen after they started that Venom paused on top of an old row house to demand, **Eddie, what are you doing?**

Guiltily, Eddie brought his mind back from his daydreams. “Mmm? Oh, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

**Clearly. Are you bored with looking for dangerous people to eat already?**

“Well, not exactly. But, I mean, you don’t really need me for this part and the heights still bother me.”

**Always need you, Eddie** , Venom grumbled.

“I know, love,” Eddie agreed. “And I need you too, but you have to admit that when you’re crawling around on buildings like this I’m not very helpful.”

**True, you are a pussy about the heights.**

“There you go.”

**But you were making a noise.**

Puzzled, Eddie asked, “Was I?”

**Yes. It was- not unpleasant, like a soft buzzing.**

“Oh! I must have been humming.”

**What is that?**

“Wweeelllll...” Eddie drawled, trying to find words to describe it. “Sometimes when I have a song stuck in my head I end up, er, vocalizing it without using words.”

**Oh… And what is a song?**

“Wow. You've never heard music? Really?”

**Music like the bad neighbor use to play?**

“Want do you mean ‘use to’? Did you do something to him.”

Evasively, Venom said, **Not to him. Not directly.**

Eddie drew in a breath to scold, but ended up just letting it out in a resigned sigh. He thought he should probably be mad, but, honestly, he wouldn’t miss the man or his idea of ‘music.’ And there was no point in berating his bondmate when both of them knew his heart wasn’t really in it. Settling on sending a faint wave of disapproval Vee’s way and ignoring the change in topic, Eddie said, “Yeah, a bit like what he used to play, but good.”

**Noise hurts us. No noise is good noise.**

“No,” Eddie reassured him. “This wouldn’t hurt you. It is just like talking only with rhythm. Here, if you’ll let me get to my phone I’ll show you.”

Eddie expected Venom to peel back from his right side so he could reach the back pocket of his jeans, but instead he seemed to inflate, giving Eddie enough room to slide his arm out from within the arm Venom was using to grip the corner of the building they were on. It was only then that Eddie remembered they were perched on top of crumbling block of apartments, nothing between them and a long fall to the too-solid ground. The knowledge hit him like a two-by-four, leaving him gasping for breath he couldn’t seem to find through the suddenly smothering skin of his symbiote.

As quick as the panic set in, Venom puffed out further, creating a pocket of space all around him, cocooning him in darkness while letting him draw a shaky breath. Then another, both arms now wrapped around his stomach as he regained his control.

When he could, Eddie whispered into the air around him, “Sorry, buddy. It just sorta snuck up on me.”

Venom’s voice, soft and soothing, seemed to come from all around him. **It’s okay, Eddie. We have you. We always have you.**

“I know you do, love. I know.”

A few moments past, until Eddie’s pulse stopped racing and he felt almost normal, albeit clammy and a bit foolish. He cleared his throat, about to apologize again, when Venom beat him to breaking the silence.

**You promised to show me something on your phone, Eddie. Ages ago.**

“Oh, right!”

Reaching again for the phone in his back pocket, Eddie turned the screen on, revealing a selfie of him and Venom in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. As the light from the phone filled the little space, illuminating the pearly white eyes and jagged smile looking in at him, it occured to Eddie how ridiculous they must look from the outside, a huge black bubble on two legs, standing on a roof.

Across from him Venom’s eyes narrowed as Eddie’s amusement hit him. **We never are ridiculous,** Venom objected hotly.

“I beg to differ, my darling.”

**I’ll make you beg for something later, but now, music!**

“Yes, bossy butt,” Eddie said, pulling up a song on Youtube. “Here, this is the song I was humming earlier.”

A little laugh came from the phone’s tinny speakers, followed by a strong beat and an embarrassment of synthesizer music.

Venom was instantly enthralled.

Eddie almost regretted sharing music an hour later after repeatedly playing the same song. 

Almost. 

It was hard not to share the overwhelming joy pulsing through their bond, just as it was hard not to be fondly amused as Venom jumped from building to building, singing at full volume, **I’m on the hunt I’m after you. I break from the crowd, I’m lost and I’m found, and I’m hungry like the wolf!**

When the song ended, Venom demanded, **Again! Again!**

“Are you sure? I mean, there’s lots more songs out there.”

Wonder filled Venom’s voice as he asked, **There’s more?**

Eddie smiled as much at the innocence of the question as at the thought of being able to introduce Vee to all the good music in the world. “Ah, love. I have so much to share with you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus!  
> My Symbrock Playlist:  
> Growing On Me, by The Darkness  
> I Melt With You, by Modern English  
> Loser, by Beck  
> Dancing With Myself, by Billy Idol  
> In My Life, by the Beatles  
> We Belong, by Pat Benatar  
> Just What I Needed, by The Cars  
> Take On Me, by A-ha  
> Two Hearts, by Phil Collins  
> You’re My Best Friend, by Queen  
> Psycho Killer, by The Talking Heads  
> (feel free and welcome to add your own suggestions!)


End file.
